


Chop-Stuck

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chopsticks, Clumsy Phil Lester, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: In which Phil doesn't know how to use chopsticks and Dan is getting exasperated.





	Chop-Stuck

The third time Phil dropped his chopsticks, Dan lost his patience.

“Look,” he said, pulling on Phil’s sleeve to attract his attention. “Phil. Full offence meant: you are _terrible_ with chopsticks.”

“I know,” said Phil, laughing slightly. “I keep trying, but I just can’t do it!”

“Here.” Dan picked up his own chopsticks from where he had rested them on the edge of the rectangular plate for a sushi picture. “Put one of them between your index finger and thumb, like this.” He demonstrated, balancing the other end against his ring finger.

Phil lifted one of the thin wooden sticks and copied Dan. He frowned as he twiddled two of his fingers in midair, mentally flipping the image to right-handed. Dan suppressed a dorky little giggle. “No, no, no, Phil, you don’t need to grip it that hard!” Phil was pressing his thumb against the wood like he was trying to break it. “Loosen up a bit, you’re going to break it in half.”

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to do that,” Phil laughed. “Okay, I’ve got that bit. What do I do with the other one?”

“Put your index finger and middle finger together, like you’re going a gun.” Dan showed him, sans chopstick. “Balance the chopstick between the pads of your fingers, brace the pad of your thumb against it, that’s the moving part.” Phil was staring at him, a bewildered half grin on his face. “I’m not explaining this very well, am I?”

Phil giggled. “No. I’ll stick to using my fingers until I can get on WikiHow.”

Dan gesticulated vaguely. “Suit yourself, mate.”

When he reached for a piece of unagi, Phil whacked his hand with a slightly green stained chopstick. Both his chopsticks and the unagi fell to the table, creating a blotchy ring of wasabi soy sauce.

Dan flipped him off and retrieved the unagi – with his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no excuse for this. My grandparents ordered sushi for dinner and I remembered that Phil is bad at chopsticks and it all went downhill from there.


End file.
